Geheimnisse der Nacht
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Sirius bekommt mysteriösen Besuch und entdeckt ein unglaubliches Geheimnis...
1. Kapitel 1

Anmerkung von Tasha: Ich versuche mich hier mit der ersten Fanfic dieser Art, also seid bitte nicht allzu hart zu mir.

* * *

**Geheimnisse der Nacht**

_Kapitel 1:_

„Oh man, was für ein Tag!"

Müde ließ sich Sirius auf das große Bett in seinem Zimmer fallen. Der Tag war wieder einmal ausgesprochen nervenaufreibend gewesen. Nicht nur, dass ihn immer noch dieser Hauself und das Portrait seiner Mutter nervten und er sich hier eingeschlossen und nutzlos fühlte, nein, heute hatte sich auch der Orden erneut zu einer Besprechung versammelt, was zwangsläufig dazu führte, dass Sirius auf seinen verhassten Lieblingsfeind Severus Snape traf. Und dieser nutzte diese Begegnungen auch immer sofort dazu, Sirius bis aufs Blut zu reizen.

‚Leider gelingt ihm das auch ständig!', fluchte Sirius innerlich und trank in seinem Ärger über sich selbst den Kelch mit Wein, der auf seinem Nachttisch abgestellt war, in einem Zug leer.

Das hatte auch den zu erwartenden Effekt, nämlich dass Sirius sich gerade noch Hemd, Schuhe und Socken ausziehen konnte, bevor er von jetzt auf gleich einschlief.

Er wusste weder, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, noch warum er plötzlich wach wurde, doch als er die Augen aufschlug, spürte er einen Stoffstreifen auf seinem Gesicht. Jemand hatte ihm die Augen verbunden. Ein wenig genervt wollte Sirius diese Augenbinde abziehen, doch dabei stellte er überrascht fest, dass er mit Hand- und Fußgelenken ans Bettgestell gefesselt war. Während er mit ein paar Rucken versuchte, sich zu befreien, hörte er Geräusche, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sich mindestens eine Person mit ihm im Zimmer befand.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Sirius und wurde nun doch schon nervöser.

Anstatt einer Antwort hörte Sirius Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und spürte, wie sich die Matratze zu seiner Linken senkte. Die mysteriöse Person musste sich neben ihn gesetzt haben.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Sirius nochmal, doch auch diesmal erhielt er keine Antwort.

Stattdessen strich ihm die Person wie ein Windhauch mit den Fingerspitzen über die Brust, woraufhin der Ex-Häftling eine Gänsehaut bekam. Gerade wollte er wieder zu seiner Frage ansetzen, als warme, weiche Lippen seinen Mund verschlossen. Zunächst war Sirius von der Überraschung gelähmt, doch wer immer diese Person auch war, ihr Kuss war so überwältigend, dass Sirius bereitwillig seinen Mund öffnete und die fordernde Zunge eindringen ließ. Hunderte von Silvesterfeuerwerken brannten in diesem Moment in Sirius ab, sodass er beinahe enttäuscht war, als sich seine geheimnisvolle Liebschaft von ihm löste. Doch dies sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein, denn noch während Sirius durch Bewegungen der Matratze spürte, dass die andere Person ihre Position veränderte, spürte er die Lippen an seinem Hals. Dem Gefesselten entfuhr ein genussvolles Stöhnen. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er diese Art von Zuwendung über so lange Jahre hatte entbehren müssen, nein, diese Person, wer immer sie auch sein mochte, verstand das, was sie da tat. Die Lippen wanderten den Hals hinunter und widmeten sich der breiten Brust, während Sirius zärtliche, geschickte Hände auf seinem ganzen Körper zu fühlen glaubte. Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis und Sirius kam aus diesem Rausch erst wieder richtig zu sich, als sich die warmen Lippen um eine seiner Brustwarzen schlossen. Begleitet von einem erregten Stöhnen bäumte sich sein Körper auf, denn dies war eine der empfindlichen Stellen seines Körpers; X-Punkte, wie Sirius sie nannte. Und seine Gesellschaft schien dies nicht nur geahnt sondern geplant zu haben, denn ohne die plötzliche Reaktion des Gryffindors weiter zu beachten, bearbeiteten Lippen und Zunge diese erregbare Körperstelle, bevor sie sich dann auch der anderen Brustwarze zuwandten. Sirius wand sich in seinen Fesseln, weniger um sich zu befreien, als eher weil er irgendetwas tun musste, um nicht in dieser Ekstase zu verglühen. Dieses Lippen- und Zungenspiel machte ihn wahnsinnig und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre, streichelten diese Hände in einer beinahe erbarmungslosen Zärtlichkeit über seine Oberarme, seinen Bauch und, wie er selbst durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren konnte, über seine Oberschenkel. Doch gerade als sie dort angekommen waren, spürte Sirius auch, wie sich seine Hose über seine Erregung spannte. Er musste Erleichterung haben, jetzt! Doch die Hände blieben an seinen Oberschenkeln und als sie nach oben wanderten übersprangen sie erbarmungslos den kritischen Bereich und widmten sich wieder Bauch und Brust. Und dann waren da auch noch diese unglaublichen Lippen, nun wieder an seinem Hals.

„Bitte, ich..."

Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn eine Hand hatte sein linkes Ohr freigestrichen und die Lippen schlossen sich um sein Ohrläppchen. Als seine nächtliche Verführung nun daran zu saugen begann, war es für Sirius endgültig vorbei. Ein letztes, lautes Aufstöhnen, sein Körper bäumte sich noch einmal auf und er spürte, wie der Druck in seiner Hose nachließ. Doch das war auch das letzte, was Sirius mitbekam, bevor er von der Ekstase überwältigt ohnmächtig in die Kissen zurücksank.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn kleine Sonnenstrahlen, die durch eine kleine Vorhangspalte glitzerten. Sirius erwachte unter seiner Decke, jedoch immer noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet, die einen verräterischen Fleck aufwies. Gerade wollte er es als ungewöhnlich heftigen feuchten Traum abtun, als er sich gedankenverloren die Handgelenke rieb.

‚Was zum...?'

Erschrocken sah Sirius auf seine Hände nieder. Um seine Handgelenke und wie er später feststellte auch um seine Fußgelenke herum, fanden sich Fesselmale. Anscheinend war das, was er zuerst zu träumen geglaubt hatte, tatsächlich real gewesen. Doch wenn es so war, wer war dann bei ihm gewesen? Wer war die Person gewesen, die ihn nur durch den Einsatz von Lippen, Zunge und Händen so in Erregung versetzt hatte?


	2. Kapitel 2

Anmerkung von Tasha: Ganz lieben Dank für das Reviewund vielleicht finden ja noch mehr Leute den Mut, sich zu äußern. ;-)

* * *

Benommen ging Sirius, nachdem er ausgiebig geduscht hatte, die Treppe herunter. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei seinem nächtlichen Besuch. Wer konnte das nur gewesen sein? 

‚Es bleibt eigentlich nur jemand aus dem Orden übrig.', überlegte er. ‚Jemand anderes würde hier ja gar nicht reinkommen.'

Aber da war seine Erkenntnis auch schon erschöpft, was ihn etwas deprimierte, als er in die Küche trat.

„Morgen, Sirius!", grüßte Tonks ihn fröhlich und er schreckte auf.

Tonks? War das möglich? Wenn sie schon hier war, war sie vielleicht... Doch dieser wage Gedanke ging schnell genauso zu Bruch wie die Vase, an die Tonks in diesem Moment gestoßen war.

‚Nein.'

Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, Tonks war viel zu ungeschickt. Das konnten nicht ihre Hände gewesen sein. Die Hände letzte Nacht waren zärtlich, sanft und geschickt in jeder Bewegung... Bei dieser Besinnung auf die Geschehnisse wäre fast schon wieder Erregung in Sirius aufgestiegen, doch er zwang sich, schnell an etwas völlig Unerotisches zu denken.

Doch die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag verging, ohne dass Sirius des Rätsels Lösung näher kam. Von den Weasleys, die hier waren, kam keiner in Frage; Tonks schied wegen ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit aus; Kingsley, Moody und Mundungus konnten es nicht sein, sie hatten einfach zu markante Eigenarten und außerdem konnte Sirius sich das einfach nicht vorstellen; auch Harry und die anderen „Kinder" waren auszuschließen, erstens weil Sirius den Gedanken pervers fand und zweitens weil sein Besuch reichlich Erfahrung in diesem Bereich zu besitzen schien; wer blieb noch übrig? Von den Ordensmitgliedern, die regelmäßig im Haus verkehrten, eigentlich nur noch drei: Dumbledore, Remus und Snape. Dumbledore hakte Sirius sofort ab. Der Direktor hatte für ihn vielleicht väterliche Gefühle, aber so was... nein, das war dann die entgegengesetzte Form der Perversion. Waren also noch Snape und Remus übrig.

‚Snape? Niemals! Wenn der mich fesseln würde, dann nur um mich kaltzumachen. Außerdem witter' ich den fettigen Bastard Kilometer gegen den Wind! Dann also Remus?'

Sirius schluckte. Remus und er kannten sich so lange und hatten viel zusammen erlebt und auch schon viel Mist gebaut. Obwohl eigentlich eher Sirius den Mist gebaut hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie immer Freunde gewesen, da war nie irgendeine erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Auch Remus konnte sich Sirius daher als Lösung nicht vorstellen.

Als er also nachmittags im Versammlungsraum saß und auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder wartete, war ihm nur eines klar: Er wusste zu wenig über die fremde Person, um überhaupt eine geringe Vermutung anzustellen. Eigentlich fiel aus dem Orden jeder raus und trotzdem musste es einer von ihnen sein. Sirius konnte ja nicht mal sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau gewesen war, gar nichts! Und reden konnte er auch mit niemandem, schließlich konnte im Fall der Fälle jeder der „Eindringling" sein.

Die Besprechung verlief unspektakulär und Sirius beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich damit, wie sich die anderen verhielten und wer ihn ansah. Doch nichts passierte, jedenfalls nichts, was als ungewöhnlich zu verzeichnen gewesen wäre. Etwas resignierend streckte sich Sirius nach Ende der Besprechung, während die anderen am Herausgehen waren, in seinem Sessel aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Tatze?"

Remus stand mit etwas besorgtem Gesicht vor ihm.

„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Sirius hastig.

„Studieren Sie dieses Phänomen nur, Lupin.", ertönte Snapes gehässige Stimme, als er als Letzter an die Tür trat. „Menschen mit so viel ungenutzter Zeit und im Ausleben ihrer Nutzlosigkeit gibt es kaum noch."

„Warte nur, ich werd' dir gleich..."

Doch Remus hielt den erbost aufgesprungenen Sirius zurück. Mit sadistischem Gesichtsausdruck verschwand Snape aus der Tür.

„Lass ihn. Du weißt doch, dass er dich immer provozieren will."

Erst jetzt merkte Sirius, dass Remus' Hand auf seiner Brust lag. Schnell entwand sich Sirius dieses Griffes und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten „Jaja!" hinaus und rauf in sein Zimmer.

Im Zimmer ging Sirius erstmal in das angrenzende Bad und versuchte mit etwas kaltem Wasser die Hitze und daraus resultierende Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Sollte es tatsächlich Remus gewesen sein, der ihn letzte Nacht so verwöhnt hatte?

‚Nein, Sirius, du bewertest das über!', bläute er sich ein. ‚Remus hat sich lediglich ganz normal nach meinem Befinden erkundigt. Und dass er mich zurückhält, Snape seinen krummen Zinken geradezubiegen, ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal.'

Außerdem war es nur Sirius Verwirrung, die ihn hier hoch getrieben hatte. Jetzt, wo er nachdachte, merkte er, dass bei der Berührung von Remus in ihm keinerlei Erregung oder auch nur eine Andeutung erotischer Spannung entstanden war.

‚Warum passieren immer mir so komplizierte Dinge?', fragte sich Sirius, während er sich zurück im Zimmer bis auf die Boxershorts auszog.

Dann trank er in zwei kräftigen Zügen den Kelch Wein auf seinem Nachttisch aus und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich auf eine weitere Begnung hoffen und mir dann Details...'

Doch noch während dieser Gedanken war Sirius in eine liegende Position geglitten und quasi mitten im Satz eingeschlafen.

Als er mitten in der Nacht erneut anscheinend grundlos erwachte, stellte Sirius fest, dass er wie schon in der letzten Nacht die Augen verbunden hatte und an sein Bettgestell gefesselt war. Im ersten Moment durchfuhr ihn wieder ein Schreck, der jedoch schnell von der Freude darüber abgelöst wurde, dass seine nächtliche Bekanntschaft anscheinend noch einmal gekommen war.

„Hallo?"

Sirius versuchte genauso vergeblich wie letzte Nacht die Person anzusprechen.

‚Gut,' dachte sich Sirius, als er, wie fast erwartet, keine Antwort erhielt, ‚dann muss ich wohl anders Hinweise sammeln.'

Also versuchte er sich auf seine anderen, nicht eingeschränkten Sinne zu konzentrieren. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, doch abgesehen davon, dass sie denen von gestern glichen, war nichts festzustellen. Sie waren zu leise, um auf die Schwere der Person schließen zu können. Einen Geruch konnte Sirius auch nicht warnehmen, da seine Animagussinne außerhalb der Verwandlung leider keine Wirkung hatten.

„Warum reden Sie nicht mit mir?", versuchte Sirius es dann doch nochmal, doch anstatt einer Antwort spürte er nur einen Finger auf seinen Lippen, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

Erneut senkte sich das Bett zu seiner Linken, doch bevor sich Sirius darüber noch Gedanken machen konnte, fuhren schon diese unwahrscheinlich sanften Hände über seinen Körper. Ein genießerisches Stöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, ebensowenig dass sein Körper sich sehnend diesen Berührungen entgegenstreckte. Im nächtsten Moment spürte er die warmen Lippen an seinem Hals, die sich quälend langsam ihren Weg bis zu seinen Lippen bahnten. Erst war es nur eine sanfte Berührung der Lippen, dann fuhr die fremde Zunge spielerisch über Sirius' Lippen, machte aber keine Anstalten weiter vorzudringen. Bereitwillig öffnete Sirius immer wieder den Mund, bis nach einer ihm ewig vorkommenden Zeit endlich diese verspielte Zunge den Weg zu seiner suchte und fand. Die Leidenschaft, die dieser Kuss beinhaltete, und die Erregung, in die er Sirius versetzte, nahmen den Gefesselten so in Beschlag, dass er nur ganz am Rande warnahm, dass sich sein Besuch in eine über ihm kniende Position begeben hatte.

Erst ein Lufthauch ließ ihn nach Ende dieses im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubenden Kusses bemerken, dass er lediglich mit einer spannenden Boxershorts bekleidet unter dieser Person lag. Als diese sich nun zu ihm herunterbeugte und mit der Zunge eine brennende Spur über Hals und Brust zu ziehen begann, konnte Sirius fühlen, dass sein Besuch im Gegensatz zu ihm anscheinend völlig bekleidet war. Zumindest konnte er an den Beinen und der Brust Stoff fühlen. Lange konnte er sich damit jedoch nicht befassen, denn inzwischen war die Zunge bis zu seinem Bauch gewandert und dort heiß in den Bauchnabel eingedrungen. Sirius stöhnte laut auf und trotz seiner Augenbinde tanzten bunte Farben vor seinen Augen, die an Intensität nur noch von der Hitze in seiner Männlichkeit übertroffen wurden. Wieder so ein X-Punkt, von dem Sirius wusste, dass er dort sexuell erregbar war, doch so intensiv wie bei diesem Zungenspiel hatte er es noch nie erlebt.

Er spürte, wie seine Bekanntschaft den Kopf hob und ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange strich. Gierig drehte Sirius seinen Kopf dieser Hand entgegen und begann an einem Finger zu saugen, den er zufällig zwischen die Lippen bekam. Er vernahm ein Geräusch, das sich wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen anhörte, bevor sich der Finger wieder aus seiner Mundhöhle befreite und ihm neckisch auf die Nasenspitze tippte. Im nächsten Moment waren auch schon beide Hände an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und setzten dort ihre Streicheleinheiten fort. Schon lange wand sich Sirius wie es ihm seine Fesseln erlaubten in dem Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment innerlich verbrennen. Er hatte in seiner Jugend zwar nicht wenig Sex gehabt, doch eine solche Ekstase hatte er bislang nicht kennen gelernt. Doch gerade als er glaubte, den höchsten Punkt der Lust erreicht zu haben, spürte er, wie er von seiner einengenden Boxershorts befreit wurde.

„Oh, ja!", stöhnte Sirius in der Hoffnung, nun von dem Druck und der Hitze, die langsam auch Schmerz auslösten, in seiner Männlichkeit befreit zu werden.

Anstatt sich jedoch um die angeschwollene Erregnung zu kümmern, glitten die Hände zwar zwischen seine Beine, umschlossen aber seine Hoden. Ein Aufstöhnen riss Sirius' Oberkörper nach oben, der jedoch von den Fesseln gleich wieder auf's Bett zurückgezwungen wurde. Jetzt war das Feuer in ihm ausgebrochen! Die sanften Finger massierten zärtlich seine Hoden und steigerten die Erregnung ins Unermessliche. Noch nie war Sirius so an dieser Stelle berührt worden und es war ein überragendes Gefühl.

„Bitte!", flehte er nach Atem ringend. „Bitte,... ich... ich kann... nicht mehr!"

Anscheinend hatte seine Verführung Erbarmen mit ihm, denn die massierenden Bewegnungen fanden ihren Weg von den Hoden zum Ansatz seiner Männlichkeit. Schon längst konnte Sirius sein andauerndes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, doch einen Moment setzte es aus, nämlich als er glaubte, von einem Stromschlag getroffen zu werden. Während unten die Finger unbramherzig gründlich ihre Arbeit machten, hatte die Zunge oben an der Spitze angesetzt. Immer wieder züngelte sie gegen die hocherregte Männlichkeit, bis die Lippen diese schließlich einschlossen und einmal langsam an ihr hinunterglitten. Doch die Bewegungen, so erregend sie auch waren, hatten die Härte noch nicht gebrochen, womit Sirius' Besuch aber anscheinend gerechnet hatte. Er spürte, wie sich die andere Person wieder direkt über ihm positionierte, eine Hand sich an seine Wange legte, die andere ihre Tätigkeit an der erregten Männlichkeit fortsetzte. Ein Daumen strich Sirius unglaublich sanft über die Wange, bevor sich die warmen, begehrten Lippen wieder auf seine senkten und ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beschenkten. Die Handgriffe in seinem Unterleib wurden immer fester und Sirius hätte wahrscheinlich in seiner Ekstase das Haus zusammengeschrien, wenn all diese Laute nicht in diesem Kuss untergegangen wären. Und schließlich kam, für Sirius nach einer ewig langen Zeit, endlich der Punkt der Erleichterung und während der Druck aus seiner Männlichkeit wich, sank Sirius erschöpft in die Kissen. Vor seinen Augen war ein Meer von Farben explodiert und er spürte gerade noch den sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er von Schwärze umfangen in die Ohnmacht glitt.


	3. Kapitel 3

Anmerkung von Tasha: Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! Ich bin froh zu wissen, dass es hier verschiedene Meinungen gibt und bin immer offen für konstruktive Kritik. Jedem, dem die bisherigen Kapitel "zu platt" waren, kann ich vielleicht jetzt mit ein bißchen "Handlung" helfen. ;-)

* * *

Die folgenden zwei Wochen waren als „heiße Phase" zu bezeichnen; leider nicht in dem Maße, wie sich Sirius das heimlich gewünscht hatte. Der Orden hatte einiges an kleinen Schlachten schlagen müssen, es hatte Verletzte und kurzzeitig Angst vor einem Bruch gegeben, was dazu führte, dass nur noch ein hektisches und zum Teil durch Stress rauhes Klima unter den Leuten im Hauptquartier herrschte. Auch Sirius, der die Leute aus seiner Lage heraus immer zu motivieren versuchte, blieb davon nicht verschont, doch so sehr er sichauf die ernste Lage des Ordens zu konzentrieren versuchte, so sehr spürte er auch die schnell entstandene Abhängigkeit von seiner mysteriösen, nächtlichen Bekanntschaft. Diese war nämlich seither nicht mehr bei ihm aufgetaucht und auch ihre letzte „Begegnung der besonderen Art" hatte Sirius bei der Identifikation nicht weitergebracht.

Auch heute ging es nicht anders zu und als sich Moody und Mundungus wieder einmal richtig in die Haare gerieten, verflüchtigte sich Sirius auf sein Zimmer. Nicht unbedingt nur des Streites wegen, sondern auch weil es ihm immer schwer fiel,sich dieKlagen der anderenüber ein Leben in Freiheit anzuhören. Wütend und vielleicht auch etwas frustriert warf er seine Sachen vor dem leeren Nachttisch ab, verschwand ins Bad und dort direkt in die Wanne. Entspannung suchte er jetzt, wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen, doch wie lange er dafür in der Wanne hätte liegen müssen, wusste er nicht. Schließlich brachte ihn ein Klimpern und Klirren in seinem Schlafzimmer dazu, dem Bad ein Ende zu setzen und diesen miesen Tag so früh wie möglich zu beenden. Zurück in seinem Zimmer wurde Sirius auch der Ursprung der Geräusche klar: Kreacher musste hier gewesen sein, denn Sirius' Kleidungstücke lagen auf einem nahen Stuhl und auf dem Nachttisch stand sein üblicher Kelch Wein. An selbigem nippend trat Sirius ans Fenster. Sie hatten wieder einmal Vollmond.

‚Als ob die Zeiten nicht schon schlimm genug wären.', dachte Sirius und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Remus, der heute wieder seine schmerzhafte Verwandlung hinter sich bringen musste. ‚Die Welt ist einfach nur unfair!'

Mit diesem Fazit im Kopf kippte Sirius den übrigen Inhalt des Kelches, etwa die Hälfte des Weines, aus dem Fenster, knallte den Kelch aufs Fensterbrett und verzog sich ins Bett.

Ein leises Geräusch weckte Sirius, doch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, versuchte er, seine Lage zu prüfen. Um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke spürte er wieder die Fesseln, doch um seine Augen war diesmal kein Stoffstreifen gebunden. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah sich, zunächst ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, um. Das Zimmer war schwach von Kerzenlicht erhellt, er lag genauso entkleidet, wie er ins Bett gegangen war, da und neben sich auf dem Nachttisch sah er ein langes, schmales Stück Stoff, das gut als Augenbinde fungieren könnte.

‚Aber warum liegt es nur da?', wunderte sich Sirius insgeheim.

Sonst war seine nächtliche Bekanntschaft doch auch immer vorbereitet gewesen. Durch diese Tatsache neugierig sah Sirius sich weiter um. Sein Zimmer war wie immer und zuerst glaubte er auch, er sei allein, bis sein Blick zu einer Gestalt wanderte, die am Fenster stand. Die Kerzen erhellten nur den Bereich um das Bett herum und wäre nicht Vollmond gewesen, hätte Sirius aus seiner Position die Person wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen, doch nun kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Die Person hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, doch auch sonst war nur ein Umriss zu erkennen. Sicher konnte Sirius sagen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, breitere Schultern, schmales Becken, sehr schlank, doch mehr war beim besten Willen nicht zu erkennen.

„Nun zeigen Sie sich mir also doch."

Bevor Sirius noch richtig nachgedacht hatte, war ihm das schon rausgerutscht. Die Gestalt am Fenster zuckte kurz beim unerwarteten Erklingen der Stimme vom Bett zusammen, doch dann drehte sie sich geradezu gefasst um, trat drei Schritte vor und gab Sirius den Schreck, den vorher er verursacht hatte, zurück: Vor ihm stand Severus Snape.

„Überrascht?", fragte er mit durchdringendem Blick.

„Was machst du denn hier?", rief Sirius beinahe empört. „Raus!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe."

Snape trat zurück an die Fensterbank, um kurz darauf mit Sirius' Trinkkelch zurückzukommen.

„Mich wundert viel eher, dass du schon wach bist.", erklärte er, wobei er Sirius nicht einmal ansah.

„Eigentlich hättest du noch etwa eine halbe Stunde schlafen müssen."

Entgeistert starrte Sirius den Slytherin an, der jedoch immer noch etwas geistesabwesend auf den Kelch sah.

„Albus hatte wohl Recht.", seufzte dieser schließlich. „Die Kämpfe in der letzten Zeit haben mich anscheinend wirklich so mitgenommen, dass ich nicht mal einen einfachen Schlaftrank fertigbringe."

Daraufhin stellte Snape den Kelch auf dem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, doch Sirius bemerkte das nur am Rande. In seinem Kopf setzten sich gerade kleine Bruchstücke zusammen und das Bild wurde immer klarer: ein Schlaftrank im Wein, deshalb war er immer sofort eingeschlafen und plötzlich grundlos wieder aufgewacht, aber dass Snape...

„Was denkst du, wie es jetzt weitergeht?", riss Snapes Frage ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken und Sirius zuckte vor der Hand zurück, die kurz seine Wange berührt hatte.

Snape schnaubte kurz mit einem Lächeln, in dem Sirius im ersten Moment Enttäuschung zu lesen glaubte.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können.", stellte der Zaubertränkemeister dann fest. „Typisch Gryffindor'sche Weltansicht: Einem Abenteuer mit einer geheimnisvollen Person nicht abgeneigt, im Gegenteil sogar die Versuchung, sich mutig dem Unbekannten hinzugeben und es zu erforschen. Ja, es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du den Orden nach deinem nächtlichen Besuch, nach mir, abgesucht hast. Gryffindors sind durchschaubar. Aber sobald du durch einen unglücklichen Zufall herausfindest, dass es genau die Person ist, die es bei allen Göttern nicht sein darf, redest du dir Ablehnung ein, weichst vor einer Berührung zurück, der du dich beim letzten Mal noch gierig entgegengestreckt hast und wenn ich noch etwa eine Stunde hier so sitzen bleibe, erlebe ich wahrscheinlich noch, wie du dich davon überzeugen willst, dass diese ‚Begegnungen' dich doch eigentlich nur angeekelt haben. Jaja, so seid ihr Gryffindors. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Den letzten Satz spie Snape beinahe aus, dann erhob er sich und ging zur Tür.

„Hey, mach mich gefälligst los!", war der einzige Satz, den Sirius in seiner Fassungslosigkeit zustande brachte.

Mit einem kalten Lächeln drehte sich Snape an der Tür nochmal um.

„Keine Sorge, dieser Zauber scheint ja zu funktionieren. Die Fesseln lösen sich, sobald ich das Haus verlassen habe. Und glaub mir, nichts wünsche ich mir im Moment sehnlicher, als hier rauszukommen."

Damit verschwand Snape und kurz darauf lösten sich Sirius' Fesseln tatsächlich ins Nichts auf. Doch erstarrt blieb er trotzdem über die Erkenntnisse dieser Nacht. Er war beinahe geschockt und zweifelte, wie Snape vorausgesagt hatte, an sich selbst und dem, was ihn in diesen zwei Begegnungen so um den Verstand gebracht hatte. In einer Sache jedoch fand Sirius, trotz einer Grübelei bis zum nächsten Morgen keine Antwort: Verwirrte ihn die Tatsache, dass ein Mann ihn in diesen Zustand der Erregung gebracht hatte oder dass dieser Mann Severus Snape gewesen war?

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich höre weiter von euch.

Tasha


	4. Kapitel 4

**ACHTUNG!** - Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das hier geworden ist oder werden wollte (bin bei kreativen Schüben oft nicht völlig zurechungsfähig). ;-) Sagt ihr's mir!

* * *

Auch in den nächsten Tagen wurde Sirius diese Gedanken nicht los. Doch schließlich musste er etwas einsehen: So sehr sein Kopf auch protestierte und einen Widerwillen gegen Snape in den Vordergrund spielen wollte, so unbarmherzig reagierte sein Körper, wenn er im Bett lag und an „ihre gemeinsame Zeit" und alles, was dort geschehen war, dachte.

‚Naja,' dachte sich Sirius kompromisshalber schließlich, ‚wenn es nur körperlich ist, warum denn nicht?'

Außerdem hatte er den Wunsch, sich zu „revangieren".

So wartete er also, bis zur nächsten Ordensversammlung. Ein paar Minuten, bevor Dumbledore das Treffen für beendet erklärte, verschwand Sirius mit der Entschuldigung, auf die Toilette zu müssen, postierte sich jedoch in einer kleinen Kammer, die nahe dem Ausgang und an einer Stelle, wo alle vorbei mussten, lag. Wie von ihm eigentlich nicht anders erwartet, kam Snape als letzter. Nichts ahnend schritt der Slytherin den Gang entlang, bis Sirius ihn in der Sekunde des Vorbeigehens am Ellenbogen packte, ihn in die Kammer zog und die Tür zutrat. Nun standen sie da: Sirius drückte den völlig überraschten Slytherin rücklings an die Wand, wobei der Raum auch nicht wahnsinnig viel Platz hergab.

„Black!", fauchte Snape, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Was soll der Unsinn?"

„Nun, ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht.", erklärte Sirius und amüsierte sich über die Verfassung seines Gegenübers. „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du Recht hast."

„So?"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick.

„Ja.", bestätigte Sirius. „Wir hatten doch schon eine Menge Spaß. Halt! Ich korrigiere mich: Bislang hatte eigentlich ja nur ich richtig etwas davon. Und weil wir Gryffindors keine Egoisten sind, dachte ich mir..."

Nun kam Sirius Snape so nahe, dass kaum eine Hand zwischen ihre Gesichter gepasst hätte.

„...dass jetzt du mal was erleben solltest."

Sirius wartete keine Antwort auf dieses rauhe Flüstern ab, sondern küsste den Slytherin gierig auf den Mund. Entgegen aller Erwartungen reagierte Snape zunächste jedoch gar nicht. Er stand einfach nur da.

„Lass mich!", zischte er schließlich und klang, als bräuchte er dafür ziemlich viel Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ach, nun sei doch nicht immer noch eingeschnappt!", konterte Sirius, ließ aber nicht ab, den Anderen nun am Hals zu küssen.

Snape versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Ex-Häftligs zu entwinden, doch Sirius war trotz allem dem Slytherin körperlich klar überlegen.

„Lass mich los!", wiederholte Snape, klang jetzt jedoch schon beinahe etwas panisch.

„Mann, wenn ich mich so geziehrt hätte..."

Damit griff Sirius an Snapes Umhang, um diesen zu entfernen, doch genau in diesem Moment schien bei Snape eine Sicherung durchzubrennen.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich loslassen!", schrie er hysterisch und im selben Augenblick spürte Sirius einen gewaltigen Schmerz zwischen den Beinen und sackte auf die Knie.

Snape jedoch war, nachdem Sirius' Griff nachgelassen hatte, sofort zur Tür und aus dem Raum gestürzt. Sirius fluchte erst noch ein paar Mal, bis die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib nachließen, dann schlich er immer noch etwas gebeugt in die Küche.

„Sirius!", rief Remus, der da saß. „Was war denn schon wieder los?"

„Wieso?", fragte Sirius, während er sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl niederließ.

„Na, weil Severus gerade an mir vorbei aus dem Haus gestürzt ist.", erklärte Remus. „Der hat ein Gesicht gemacht, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

„Ach..."

„Könnt ihr denn nicht mal aneinander vorbeigehen, ohne dass dabei fast eine Schlacht entsteht?", seufzte Remus kopfschüttelnd, doch bevor Sirius noch irgendetwas darauf hätte erwiedern können, rauschte Molly Weasley ungebremst in die Küche, gefolgt von Tonks, die aussah, als würde sie sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Remus, als er aufsah und Mollys wütend-schockierten Gesichtsausdruck registrierte.

„Das ist los!", schrie sie. „Das habe ich gerade bei Fred und George gefunden!"

Mitten in ihrem Wutanfall hatte sie ein einschlägiges Magazin zwischen Remus und Sirius auf den Tisch geknallt. Das Cover zeigte eine fast völlig unbekleidete Frau und einen Verweis auf bestimmte erotische Fesselpraktiken im Inhalt. Am liebsten wäre Sirius abgehauen. Musste sowas denn gerade jetzt passieren?

Remus jedoch lächelte leicht und sah Molly an.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die beiden dazu ‚befragt'."

„Aber sicher!"

„Und?", fragte Remus. „Kann ich sie jetzt beide in einem Briefumschlag verschicken?"

„Du findest das wohl auch noch lustig, wie?"

„Nun, Molly, ich möchte es mal so sagen: Soweit ich das sehe,..."

Dabei blätterte er im Schnellverlauf das Magazin durch.

„...ist das hier nichts wirklich Verwerfliches. Das ist ein kleines, harmloses Schmuddelblättchen und ich denke bei Jungen im Alter der beiden ziemlich normal."

„Percy hat das vor ihnen auch nicht gemacht!"

‚Der ist ja auch tierisch verklemmt.', dachte Sirius und wusste, dass Remus dieselben Gedanken im Kopf hatte.

„Sicher ist es auch eine Charakterfrage.", versuchte Remus es diplomatisch. „Aber im Allgemeinen denke ich, dass es nicht bedenklich ist."

„Aber das ist doch widerlich!", schimpfte Molly nun etwas verzweifelter. „Ich meine, guckt euch das doch an! Solche komischen Fesselspiele, das ist doch pervers!"

Sirius stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und verdeckte so die Röte auf seinen Wangen.

„Das kannst du so nicht sagen.", konterte Remus, der den Artikel aufgeschlagen hatte und ihn überflog. „Was ein solches Fesseln allein betrifft, hat es darüber schon Studien gegeben."

„Ja?", fragte Tonks und setzte sich neben Remus. „Lies mal vor!"

Sirius war recht froh darüber, dass sie das fragte, denn das verhinderte, dass er Remus bitten musste.

„Nun, beim passiven Part, also dem, der sich fesseln lässt, ist das ein rein psychologischer Prozess, um die Lust zu steigern."

„Also doch pervers.", grummelte Molly, während sie nun Geschirr wegräumte, doch Remus ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Er genießt das Gefühl, ausgeliefert zu sein. Meist kommt das bei Männern vor, da sie normalerweise den Frauen rein körperlich überlegen sind und so sozusagen mal die Seite tauschen können."

Es war Sirius vor sich selber wahnsinnig peinlich, aber er musste gestehen, dass all das auf ihn zutraf. Seine Hilflosigkeit, die ihn zunächst beunruhigt hatte, hatte seine Empfindungen der Berührungen und Küsse tatsächlich nur noch gesteigert.

„Entsprechend," las Remus weiter vor, „wird der aktive Part überwiegend von Frauen vertreten, die die alleinige Kontrolle über den Partner genießen. ... Hey, hier steht: In bestimmten Fällen raten sogar Psychologen zu dieser Form von Therapie."

„Bitte?", rutschte es Sirius raus, während Molly einfach nur nach Luft schnappte.

„Ja, hier unten steht, dass es Psychlogen gibt, die in dieser Form Menschen mit sexueller Sperrung therapieren. Diese Leute haben dann ja die volle Kontrolle und können selbst entscheiden, wie weit sie gehen wollen. Der interviewte Arzt hier sagt, es sei ein vielversprechender Weg, um solchen Leuten wieder in ein normales Sexleben zurückzuhelfen."

„Du siehst also, Molly," grinste Tonks, „deine Söhne bilden sich psychlogisch weiter."

„Tonks!"

Remus stieß sie an, doch Molly war bereits in die Küche abgedampft.

„Sexuelle Sperrung?", murmelte Sirius verständnislos eher zu sich selbst.

„Das ist gar nicht so selten.", antwortete Remus, der glaubte, die Frage habe ihm gegolten. „Ich schätze mal, das ist dieses typische Erste-Mal-Gefühl: Du bist total unsicher, hast eher Angst, verkrampfst dich deshalb und kannst es nicht genießen. Ich stell' mir das grausam vor, wenn ich das jedes Mal hätte, da würde ich mich auch therapieren lassen."

„Hm."

Sirius nickte, als Fred und George ganz vorsichtig die Köpfe zur Tür reinsteckten.

„Die Luft ist rein.", erklärte Tonks grinsend.

„Danke.", grinste Fred zurück. „Auch dafür, dass ihr anscheinend die Übergabe in den Papiermüll oder Kamin verhindert habt."

Damit nahmen die Zwillinge das Magazin wieder an sich und verschwanden.

„Na dann, ich lass euch bei diesem ‚Männerthema' dann mal wieder allein."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Remus Tonks nach. Das Grinsen würde man heute wohl nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht kriegen.

„Du, Remus?", fragte Sirius etwas in Gedanken. „Was, denkst du, würde denn ein Mensch mit so einer sexuellen Störung machen, wenn ein anderer mit ihm, na sagen wir mal, ‚normalen', spontanen Sex haben wollte?"

„Naja,..."

Remus war zwar von Sirius' plötzlichem Interesse überrascht, dachte sich aber nichts dabei.

„Ich denke, so jemand würde so eine Art Panikattacke kriegen. Vermutlich wäre das für solch einen Menschen selbst bei einer Person, mit der er eigentlich Sex haben wollte, fast schon das Panikgefühl einer Vergewaltigung. Ich glaube, wenn jemand so eine Sperrung hat, braucht der verdammt viel Zeit, Vertrauen und einen Partner mit sehr viel Geduld. Aber wieso fragst du eigentlich?"

„Weiß nicht.", log Sirius achselzuckend. „Hat mich nur interessiert, so wie du das ‚anmoderiert' hast."

Dass Remus etwas peinlich berührt auf die Tischplatte sah, nahm Sirius im Herausgehen gar nicht mehr war. Traf diese ganze Geschichte auf das irrwitzig-seltsame Sexverhältnis von Snape und ihm zu? Und wenn ja, hatte der Slytherin ihn dann aus therapeutischen Gründen gewählt? Und wie würde nach diesem Vorfall in der Kammer, der dann noch schlimmer war, als Sirius zunächst angenommen hatte, überhaupt alles weitergehen?


End file.
